Rebecca Hawkeye
by erik'sangel kurama'srose
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. Riza's babysister, decides, after her sister leaves for the Ishbalan War, to join the military and become a state alchemist. When Riza and Roy transfer from Eastern Headquarters to Central Headquarters, Rebecca goes from working for Fuhrer Bradley to working for Colonel Roy Mustang. Later on Roy and OC.
1. Prologue: Resembol

Prologue: Resembol

**Third Person POV:**

"Hawkeye, are you ready?" a black haired soldier calls.

"Mustang, you will come back at the end of the war to see me won't you?" a twelve year old blonde haired brown eyed girl asked.

"Rebecca, have discussed this. There is a six year difference between us. You will find someone else while I'm at war."

"Yea, yea, I know you have a thing for, Riza," I say getting up to face my older sister.

"I'm ready, Mustang," Riza Hawkeye comments from the door. "Becca, behave. I'll be home as soon as the war is over."

"I love you sis. Come home soon," Becca calls watching them walk out the door and head for the military truck out front. "Mom, I'm going down to the river. I'll be back in for dinner."

Sitting by the river, Rebecca thinks about the war and Roy. Edward, Al, and Winry walk up and sit beside her. Ed and Winry are both six and Al is five.

"Whatcha thinking about, Becca?" Winry ask.

"Riza and Roy left a few hours ago to go off to war."

"My parents left to go yesterday."

"You don't still like that Mustang guy do you, Becca?" Ed asked.

"Ed…" Al starts.

"Yes I do and when I turn eighteen in four years I will become a high ranking state alchemist and soldier and prove to him I can do it."

"But what if you end up going to war?"

"And you'll become a servant of the military," Al adds.

"I know. Ed may become one too. I've seen him do alchemy recently." Looking up at the sky, Becca states getting up, "We should all head in its getting close to dinner time. Winry tell granny hi and Ed, Al tell your mom hi for me." Becca runs the path up to the house trying to hold back tears.


	2. Chapter 1: Major Rebecca Hawkeye

Chapter 1: Major Rebecca Hawkeye (10 years later)

**REBECCA'S POV:**

"Major Hawkeye, Fuhrer Bradley needs to see you in his office," General Walters informed her.

"Thank General. I will go now, and to answer your next question no I will not go out with you this weekend." I turn and head for the Fuhrer's office. Upon reaching his office, "You needed me, Fuhrer?"

"Yes Major Hawkeye, come in come in." Once I'm seated and have a glass of tea in front of me, Fuhrer Bradley continues, "I have the results to your state alchemist test from last month, and I'm glad to say that you have moved from ranking fourth to second out of all state alchemist."

"Thank you, sir."

"Also in light of you recent mission, I heard what you did. Because of your heroic actions and loyalty to you base, superiors, and country and I'm promoting your from First Lieutenant to Major."

"Fuhrer, I'm 22 never been to war and only been in the military for six years. Wont people talk if I'm climbing the rank ladder a little too fast?"

"Don't worry about that. I have it under control." Fuhrer Bradley leans back in his chair and brings up a stack papers signaling he has something important to discuss, "Hawkeye, what do you know of Edward Elric? He came in as the youngest alchemist to be able to do alchemy and without a transmutation circle. Not only that, he's ranking number one among all alchemist. You the only other alchemist I know who can do alchemy without a circle and that's only when it comes to water and fire and sometimes weather."

"Not much to say Fuhrer. I have seen the Elric brothers since I was fourteen. Two years after the war started I went to Eastern Headquarters to stay with Grandfather. I haven't seen the Elric brothers since. Last I remember Edward was progressing at alchemy faster than Al. His mom would comment that he was just like his dad." I look down trying to rack my brain for more information, "I'm sorry sir that's all have."

"That's completely alright. He'll be in Central next week, along with your sister and Mustang. Colonel Mustang and First Lieutenant Hawkeye will be transferring here."

"Sir, are you sure that is a good idea. You do realize that Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and Colonel Mustang together is not a good idea?"

"Between you and your sister, I'm sure things will be fine. Don't let me down. Also before you go, I need you to show them and the Elric brothers Central."

"Yes sir." I nod, standing and heading out of his office and back to my office. Upon reaching my office Hughes stops me.

"I hear Mustang, Hawkeye, and the Elric Brothers are coming to Central next week and that you will be showing them around."

"You do realize that eaves dropping is still not acceptable and childish?"

"Yea, I know but my question is can I help?"

"Will it get you out of my office?"

"It will get me off this topic."

"Fine. What else?"

"You still like Roy don't you?"

"Hughes, let it go. I've come to terms with the fact that he likes Riza."

"But the last time he saw you, you were twelve. Things may have changed since then."

"Hughes, drop it and I'll come over and play with your daughter and stay for dinner today."

"Great. See after work," Hughes leaves my office half skipping.

I lay my head on my desk. _Why, Hughes, did you have to bring up my feelings for Mustang? He will never love me let alone like me and I will probably always like him. Maybe Walter going out with Walter as just a friend could help me out. _A knock on my door brings me out of my thoughts. "Yes?"

General Walter sticks his head in, "Major Hawkeye would you like to go to lunch?"

Getting up, I nod, "Lunch sounds good right about now."


	3. Chapter 2: Arriving In Central

Chapter 2: Arriving in Central

I had spent the night at Hughes house so that I could ride with him to the train station. The morning wake up call, however, almost landed Grace husbandless.

"HUGHES!" I scream as I feel ice cold water hit me as a bull horn sounds in my ear.

"BREAKFAST IN FIVE!" He yells back running out of the guestroom.

**Hawkeye POV: **

Roy and Hawkeye were sitting in the front cabin of the train talking with the Elric brothers sitting two seats behind them.

"Hawkeye, what's on your mind?" Roy asks.

"Last I heard Rebecca was supposed to be here in Central. I would like to see my sister again. I mean I she was twelve when we left for the war and she had just left for Central when we came back to Eastern Headquarters. Not only that, she's working for the Fuhrer."

"I'm surprised she decided to join the military. What is she gonna do next become a state alchemist?"

Ed comes over to sit next to Hawkeye, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Mustang, but she is already a state alchemist and if I'm not mistaken she ranks number two."

"Big Brother," Al sits next to mustang, "stop trying to find a fight."

"Edward, you really shouldn't believe everything you hear." Roy comments chuckling, "The Becca I know was never into alchemy and would never work for the Fuhrer."

Ed rolls his eyes annoyed, "Mustang, when was the last time you saw her? Then again you never paid attention to her because you've been chasing the skirt tail of her sister."

"Big Brother," Al groans.

"Well we're about to find out boys because we just pulled up into Central's train station."

**Rebecca's POV:**

I'm sitting on a bench waiting on the train to pull up. I check my hair in the window of the train behind me. My blonde hair is pulled up in a bond on the back of my head off of my uniform. Checking my pocket watch, I get up and walk over to stand next to Hughes on the platform.

"Well it's close to 11:30, maybe we should get lunch once we collect them and then take them to headquarters so you can report to Fuhrer Bradley and Mustang and Hawkeye can get settled in in their new offices."

"Hughes, do you know where Ross, Havoc, Breda, and Henschel are?"

"We'll find them after lunch." Hughes spots Mustang and Hawkeye before me, "MUSTANG! HAWKEYE! ELRICS! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Hughes, please act like you're part of the military and tone it down," I sigh shaking my head at my friend and partner at this point for retrieving them. Once we make it over to them, I speak first, "Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Edward and Alphonse Elric, I welcome you into Central on behalf of Fuhrer Bradley himself. I know you are probably hungry so we are going to go get lunch and then take you to Headquarters. Colonel Mustang, you and Lieutenant Hawkeye will be able to use this afternoon to get to know your new four personnel. Elric brothers I pray you don't wonder around before I get off work and I'll show you to your sleeping arrangements. I'm sure you two know where you will be sleeping of course, Colonel and Lieutenant?"

They both nod.

Roy walks up to me, "What's your name? Maybe we can do dinner this weekend?"

I turn to look at him, "Shove it, Mustang. I'm little Rebecca Hawkeye." I go to hug my sister, "The Fuhrer has agreed to let you stay with me, Riza."

"You work for the Fuhrer?"

"Yes, Mustang, I work for the Fuhrer."

"Can you please tell him you rank second in alchemy?" Ed pleads.

"Big Brother, stop it!" Al shoots at his brother.

I chuckle, pulling out my pocket watch, "Yes, I am a rank 2 state alchemist."

Mustang just looked at me at this point, "You're not the same Little Rebecca I met when I met your sister when she joined the military."

"No, I'm not." My phone rings, "Major Hawkeye, report…Yes sir Fuhrer, we just collected them off the train…We are going to go to lunch and then report to headquarters. Yes sir…yes sir…yes sir I understand. Have a good day sir."

Hughes looks over at me, "What was that about?"

"Fuhrer wants me to answer to Mustang. I'm still taking care of business for him when he needs me but he wants me under Colonel Mustang now too."

"Great that means I can get to know you again."

"You do realize that Rebecca is still my little sister, right?"

"I'll behave, Hawkeye."

Ed speaks up, "Can we get moving I'm getting really hungry right now."


	4. Chapter 3: Catching Up

Chapter 3: Meeting New Personnel

I meet up with Ross, Havoc, Breda and Henschel when I get back to headquarters.

"Second Lieutenant Ross, Havoc, Breda, and Henschel, report to my office now!" I call over the noise in the break room in headquarters.

Once we make it to my office Ross speaks up first, "Major Hawkeye, why do you need us?"

"As I told you last week, we would have two new personnel moving to Central this week. You four and I have been assigned to be part of their personnel."

"Aren't you working for the Fuhrer directly?" Breda asks.

"I am when he needs me. He has someone else being his personal secretary. I've been assigned to Colonel Mustang and Second Lieutenant Hawkeye along with the four of you."

"Second Lieutenant Hawkeye? Are you two related?" Havoc asks with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "I mean you two have the same last name and that isn't very common."

"Yes. She's my older sister. Now let it go. Come on so you can meet up with them." Escorting them to Mustang's office I drop them off, "Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, this is Second Lieutenant Ross, Havoc, Breda, and Henschel. I'll be back tomorrow to start paperwork and whatever else that needs to be done."

**Roy's POV:**

For the time being, I'm staying over at Hughes' place until I can find my own apartment of my own. Grace is cooking dinner and Elicia is in her room playing.

"Maes thanks for letting me stay here til I find my own place."

Hughes looks up from his papers on his desk, "Of course. I will help you this weekend find something."

"What do you know about Rebecca?"

"What do you mean? I thought your interest was Riza."

"Riza and I are only friends. She made that known a couple of years ago. Besides Rebecca has grown up nicely and seems to have done a lot with herself."

"Roy, don't mess over her. I think she may finally be getting over you. Riza is protective of her little sister and Rebecca is after all a higher ranking alchemist than you and a major at the age of twenty-two. You may find you're messing with the wrong girl if you hurt her."

"I won't hurt her. I just want to get to know her."

"Be careful. Rebecca is stronger than you think, Riza won't sit and let you hurt her sister, and the Fuhrer himself has taken a liking too."

"Ok. Let's go eat."

**Riza's POV:**

Rebecca and I are spending sister time and cooking dinner together.

"Watch out for Roy."

"Huh why?"

"You know him like I do. He hasn't changed much, just got older. And you of course have grown up nicely, and that in itself is going to attract him to you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"If he likes me and wants to be with me, he'll prove it and take it slow. I'm a big girl now and I have my big sister here to stick up for me too."

"When did you get into alchemy?"

"When you left for the War. I saw the door but only briefly. Sighs. When I saw it, mom decided to send me to stay with grandpa in Eastern Headquarters. I joined as soon as I turned 18 and was sent here to Central to work under the Fuhrer."

"The door? But to see that would mean…"

"No I didn't perform the taboo. I saw it through Edward and Al's mistake. What do you know about alchemy sister?"

"What I know I learned from Roy." I look over at my sister who is now getting down two plates and cups, "I'm sorry Becca."

She turns to look at me, "Sorry? For what?"

"For not being around. I know you were young when I was sent to war and when I came home they told me you and been in Eastern Headquarters for four years. By the time I made it to Eastern you were headed here to work for the Fuhrer. I have always thought of you and wanted to see you again."

"Riza, you're my older sister I can never be mad at you. I promise you that. Come on let's eat and then catch up."


End file.
